Inhumano
by Mary Anne Rose
Summary: Detrás de las sonrisas y los juegos infantiles, Elizabeth no es tan ingenua como aparenta. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji, así como todos sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad (lo que haría si Sebastián fuera mío…), todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Yana Toboso.

**Notas de autor: **Este es mi segundo fanfiction de Kuroshitsuji. Técnicamente es el primero porque lo comencé a escribir antes que mi otro fic, pero lo terminé hasta hoy. Esperanzadamente espero haber capturado una faceta un poco más oscura de Sebastián sin salirme de su personalidad. Siempre procuro mantener a los personajes lo más IC que me sea posible.

Realmente espero que les guste este one-shot y puedan darme la oportunidad de leer sus comentarios al respecto n.n Con antelación les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fanfics :)

* * *

**Inhumano**

**Capítulo Único  
**

Había comenzado como un susurro entre sus pensamientos, que se extinguía entre el agradecimiento que la joven sentía hacia el mayordomo, el mismo quien le había devuelto al Ciel que creyó perdido aquella noche del incendio de la mansión Phantomhive.

Las palabras de su tía Angelina, aquellas mismas que la habían llevado a ser lo que era, se mostraban como una advertencia ante las divagaciones. La delicadeza y belleza debían ser las únicas preocupaciones de una dama. Los pensamientos eran peligrosos y podían llevar a caminos inseguros.

Al inicio solo era agradecimiento. Ciel había regresado y aunque una parte de él quedó enterrada junto a la tumba de sus padres, aún gozaba de tenerlo a su lado. Luchando por ser aceptada y por convertirse en su digna esposa, ignoraba las señales que en ocasiones lograba notar.

Sabía que existía algo desconocido para ella entre Sebastián y Ciel. Durante los años no fue difícil notar el acuerdo silencioso entre ambos y las palabras confusas que ella no lograba descifrar. Ciel jamás le había contado lo sucedido después del incendio, antes de su regreso a la mansión Phantomhive. Era un secreto que guardaba junto a su mayordomo, y que, esforzadamente, ella respetaba.

Y había logrado evadir los pensamientos que acudían, cada vez que analizaba la verdadera perfección, casi inhumana, que cubría cada movimiento y gesto del mayordomo.

Era fácil pasar por alto ciertas palabras. No representaba imposible trabajo el descartar ciertos aspectos.

— Para el té de esta tarde he preparado Darjeeling de Mariage Frères —

Era, sin embargo, imposible ignorar la forma en la que la mirada Sebastián se posaba por unos mínimos instantes en Ciel, después de servido el té de cada tarde. Segundos eran nada más, que para muchos pasarían desapercibos. Pero jamás para la joven Elizabeth, hábil en el manejo de la espada, que por su simple naturaleza requería de agudizados sentidos y rápidos movimientos; y quien además se había jurado proteger a su prometido.

Ella podía verlo, el rayo atemorizante que cruzaba por los ojos de pronto bermellones del mayordomo. Una mirada hambrienta, deseosa al punto de la desesperación. Predatoria inclusive, cercana en intensidad a la de un león que ha encontrado su presa. Era casi… como si el mayordomo quisiera devorar al joven.

— ¡Sebastián, el té está delicioso! — Con palabras alegres y una gran sonrisa mientras en su mano sostenía la taza de té de la cual aparentaba haber bebido, llamaba la atención del mayordomo con la tonalidad exageradamente entusiasmada de su voz. Suspirando disimuladamente de aliviada forma cada vez que su exclamación quitaba la atención de Sebastián sobre Ciel, se enfrentada con la mirada despectiva del mayordomo, quien sin embargo en cuestión de segundos mostraba su ya típica sonrisa gentil y sus impecables modales.

— Se lo agradezco, Milady — Con una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, el mayordomo recibía el comentario con una inclinación, tal como era debido.

— Tch — Y Ciel, ignorando o fingiendo ignorancia de lo realmente acontecido, recargaba su codo sobre el brazo de la silla y su mentón sobre su puño, mostrándose completamente ajeno a la situación y causando la risa silenciosa de su sirviente.

La imagen era una que ya había presenciado en múltiples ocasiones. Aunque sus visitas a la mansión solían ser escasas, pronto se encontró a sí misma viajando al lugar varias veces a la semana, teniendo como perfecta excusa la cercanía de su boda con el líder de los Phantomhive, de ya diecisiete años. No supo en qué momento su necesidad de proteger a Ciel la había llevado a desconfiar del mayordomo, que por tantos años le había servido excelsamente a su prometido.

Pero ella podía verlo. Aún sin palabras, las acciones del mayordomo demostraban extraña posesividad.

Era como si Sebastián hubiera traído de regreso a Ciel… solamente para llevárselo nuevamente frente a su impotente mirada.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

Cerca del atardecer había visitado el jardín de la mansión ante la entusiasta invitación de Finnian, quien por primera vez parecía estar orgulloso de su trabajo en las áreas verdes que rodeaban la majestuosa casa.

Aceptó caminar por los jardines mientras Ciel resolvía un asunto que tenía pendiente. Hermético como solía serlo, su prometido no le dio grandes explicaciones. Pero ella no osó tampoco preguntar pues le pareció impropio, manteniendo como siempre los modales antes que la curiosidad.

Sin embargo y por alguna razón desconocida, le molestaba el hecho de que Ciel estuviera a solas con Sebastián.

Por ello y tan pronto pudo, se despidió de los sirvientes quienes alegres la acompañaban, para emprender el camino nuevamente hacia la mansión, perdiéndose en poco tiempo entre los pasillos en apariencia interminables, rodeados de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes con la historia de la familia Phantomhive. De alguna manera las mismas pinturas que se habían quemado en el incendio de la mansión se habían restaurado en su totalidad, como si el fuego jamás las hubiera tocado.

Allí, entre la grandiosidad de la casa que había renacido de las cenizas, se detuvo frente a la puerta que llevaba a la oficina de Ciel.

Pensó en ese momento si debía tocar o simplemente entrar sorpresivamente gritando el nombre de su prometido como normalmente lo hacía. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión, el sonido de la voz de su prometido la obligó a acercarse un poco más, mientras su mente le gritaba continuamente que espiar a Ciel no era digno de una dama como ella.

— He notado tu molestia… ¿… relación con mi cercana boda con…? — Apenas podía escuchar ciertas palabras, pues aun guardaba distancia con la puerta.

— El joven amo es muy perceptivo. Si me permite decirlo, me molesta que alguien más se atreva a tocar lo que me pertenece — Pero las palabras de Sebastián sí se escucharon claras. Quizás porque el mayordomo se encontraba más cerca de la puerta. Pero sus palabras la obligaron a fruncir el ceño, cuando pudo sentir la posesividad con la que fueron dichas.

— Cuando esto termine… tomarás lo acordado — La voz de pronto más baja de Ciel la obligó a acercarse un poco más.

— Tal como esperaba del joven amo, usted siempre cumplirá con su palabra —

La voz lejana de Ciel fue entonces indescifrable en ese momento, pero después de ser acompañaba por el sonido de pasos la voz tomó repentina claridad.

— Lo que sucedió a la hora del té… no lo repitas —

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, joven amo — Apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse un par de pasos de la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera ante su sorprendida y atemorizada mirada. Ciel se encontró de pronto frente a ella, bajo el marco de la puerta. Mientras que Sebastián, quien sostenía la misma, se encontraba unos pasos más atrás. Su rojiza mirada se clavó ferozmente en la joven rubia, quien inmediatamente e intentando disimular lo sucedido, gritó con alegre voz y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Tienes que ver el jardín, es lindo! ¡Finny ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo! — Abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo sin aire de Ciel, quien susurraba con esfuerzo que lo soltara, ocultó perfectamente lo sucedido.

Aunque fue imposible ignorar la mirada punzante que el mayordomo escondía detrás de su falsa sonrisa.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

Esa noche era una de tormenta. La precipitación caía del cielo de furiosa forma, al punto de que Ciel, pensando en la inseguridad de dejar salir a Elizabeth de la mansión con aquel clima, la invitó a pasar la noche allí.

Paula la había ayudado a cambiar su vestimenta, utilizando uno de los camisones de Meirin a pesar de la insistencia de Ciel de que no era debido que utilizara la ropa de la sirvienta. La larga túnica blanca resbalaba de sus hombros, siendo un par de tallas más grande de lo que le habría agradado.

Pero más molesto era el insomnio que no le había permitido sucumbir al sueño, obligándola a dar vueltas en la enorme cama de una de las tantas habitaciones normalmente vacías de la mansión, mientras que las palabras que había escuchado aquella tarde se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. No imaginaba lo tarde que debía ser, pero la oscuridad delataba lo adentrada que estaba ya la noche.

Por ello había decidido levantarse de la cama, y fue así como se adentró en los largos pasillos iluminados escasamente por la luz de las velas en los candelabros. La mansión yacía en silencio absoluto en medio del ímpetu del clima, y su oscuridad le crispaba los nervios pero no le impedía continuar con su camino. Los sirvientes seguramente dormían al igual que Ciel. Perdida completamente en cuanto al tiempo, desconocía la hora exacta.

Pero al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, se detuvo al ver luz que provenía de ésta y escuchar sonidos constantes.

— _¿Sebastián? — _La única posibilidad que acudió a su mente fue la del mayordomo, aunque la opción no trajo tranquilidad a su mente. Imaginó en ese momento que Sebastián quizás estaba adelantando los preparativos para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente y se preguntó por segundos cuánto tiempo le quedaría entonces para dormir.

Quiso alejarse del lugar en ese momento. La presencia del mayordomo ya de por sí era incómoda; no quería encontrarse cara a cara con él en mitad de la noche. Y sin embargo, la curiosidad la invadió por algún extraño motivo, llevándola de la mano hasta la puerta entrecerrada.

Dudó por unos segundos antes de mirar por el pequeño espacio hacia la cocina, donde efectivamente, encontró a Sebastián, sin chaqueta, cortando algún tipo de alimento que le era imposible ver desde su lejana posición. Bajó la tenue luz podía observar la piel pálida del mayordomo, quien curiosamente se había mantenido igual de joven en contra del paso de los años. Su semblante, completamente serio en ese momento, distaba mucho del pulcro y gentil mayordomo que ella conocía.

No queriendo hacer notar su presencia, guardó silencio mientras continuaba observando a aquel sirviente. El perfil de su rostro bajo la luz de las velas le daba una apariencia más oscura e intimidante. Aunque siempre pensó que Sebastián podía llegar a ser una persona atemorizante si así lo deseara. De hecho, se juraba que detrás del manto de amabilidad de aquella persona, se ocultaba algo más oscuro. Pero nunca había dejado sobrevolar el presentimiento. Los pensamientos de una mujer, le había dicho su tía Angelina, eran demasiado peligrosos. La prudencia era lo único que debía preocuparle; el saber cuándo mantenerse callada a pesar de las circunstancias.

Pero eso no evitó que, mientras bajaba la mirada por los brazos de Sebastián, su corazón se acelerara y la respiración se agitara, entrando el aire a sus pulmones en bocanadas.

Sus ojos de pronto abiertos en impresión hicieron que la mente se preguntara si la distancia estaba jugando con su vista.

El perfecto mayordomo, desprovisto de sus guantes, tenía uñas negras. El oscuro color se adhería de tal forma, que fue claro para Elizabeth que no se trataba de un esmalte.

Pero más allá de las uñas se encontraba la marca en la mano izquierda del mayordomo.

Su cuerpo sucumbió ante los escalofríos, mientras sus atormentados ojos distinguían los contornos de la negra marca sobre la piel pálida. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a acumularse en las comisuras de su mirada, mientras que sus manos, entrelazadas una con la otra, temblaban estrepitosamente.

Un símbolo blasfemo. Un instrumento de magia negra.

El pentagrama decoraba la mano del mayordomo.

La marca del demonio.

— ¿Aún tenemos problemas con las ratas? Creí que ya las había exterminado a todas. Pero parece que algunas aún se escabullen entre las sombras — Las palabras, dichas por una voz profunda, rabiosa, y de alguna forma burlona, provinieron del mayordomo, quien aún se mantenía en la cocina en la misma posición en la que Elizabeth lo había encontrado. Ellas causaron que la aterrada joven se colocara una de sus manos sobre su boca, en un intento por acallar tanto los gritos que morían en su garganta, como la respiración descontrolada.

— ¿No es así, Milady? — Y fue solo hasta que escuchó esas palabras y se encontró con la directa mirada del mayordomo, que brillaba con rasgadas pupilas entre la oscuridad tal cual ojos gatunos, que recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo, despegándose de la puerta y alejándose con violentos pasos del lugar.

Su corazón lloraba vehementemente mientras que su respiración se cortaba por instantes. Mas no dejó de correr entre los oscurecidos pasillos, cuyos candelabros de pronto se apagaban a su paso. No era un hombre quien la seguía sino un monstruo. Y fue solo hasta entonces que supo que era aquella la faceta verdadera del siempre perfecto mayordomo.

Pero en un giro misericordioso, las sombras parecieron abrirle paso, mostrando inexplicable clemencia y dejándola escapar fácilmente.

Y así terminó Lady Elizabeth, con las cobijas de la cama protegiendo su tembloroso cuerpo. Entre las sábanas se escondía como un pequeño niño después de sufrir una pesadilla, sabiendo que jamás podría hablar acerca de lo que había visto.

Esa noche, los sollozos desconsolados de la dama se unieron a la apasionada tonalidad de la tormenta, y a la sonrisa del demonio quien aún seguía en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.


End file.
